memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Soleta (mirror)
In the mirror universe, Soleta was the illegitimate half- /half- daughter of , a wealthy Romulan businessman who had an affair with one of his Vulcan slaves (presumed ). Her mother died in childbirth and was raised with the full knowledge that she was not a pure-blooded Romulan; however, she and her father kept this a secret to prevent ostracisation. Over time, Soleta learned about her natural Vulcan telepathic abilities and used them, along with her natural beauty, to seduce her fathers business partners into divulging their deepest or darkest secrets; improving the quality of her father's business transactions and improving their family's wealth and power. While touring a mining operation on Remus with Rojan and his latest business partner, , the platform Soleta was walking on gave way and left her on the verge of falling to her death. However she was saved just in time by M'k'n'zy of Calhoun, one of the workers in the mine. Grateful for saving her life and curious about his deep hatred about himself and everything he thought about, Soleta persuaded her father to buy M'k'n'zy and let him work at their home. Two months after the purchase, M'k'n'zy was allowed more free reign despite Rojan's objections. This included the right to physically spar with each other in the gymnasium in the basement. Soleta and M'k'n'zy became attracted to one another and she freed him. Two weeks later however, M'k'n'zy came back in secret as he wanted to be with her. They then had sex on the floor of her room. Their relationship bloomed to the point the stone-hearted M'k'n'zy and Soleta considered each other "lovers". Several weeks later, Rojan was tasked by the Praetor to journey to the Danteri about the Thallonian warship Stinger and convince the Danteri leaders to stop development of suspected metaweapons or face Romulan military reprisal. Soleta sensed a plot was in place to kill Rojan and journeyed with him, accompanied by M'k'n'zy, aboard the Stinger to "watch his back". Soleta was distracted from guarding her father, however, when M'k'n'zy's own Xenexian psychic abilities allowed him to sense a "deep sorrow" that encompassed the ship and enticed him to trace it to its source. She and M'k'n'zy discovered the source; Mark McHenry himself, encased in a null sphere and providing bioenergy that powers the ship and his brain interfaced with the ship itself; turning him into a living computer system and power supply. They were interrupted by Burgoyne 172 and his security guards who caught them tresspassing. They were aided by Terran slaves and and were successful in overpowering Burgoyne and hir men and killing them (but not before Shelby was killed). Meanwhile Rojan and the Danteri representative were shot dead by the Stinger's captain, . Soleta then pushed her telepathic abilities to the limit to gain contact with McHenry and use him to gain control over the Stinger and take vengeance on Si Cwan. McHenry successfully made the Thallonian crew leave, but then M'k'n'zy's repressed anger exploded and forced McHenry to attack and destroy the fleeing escape pods (killing Cwan). He then used the ships weapons on Danteri's surface in order to exterminate the population. After revealing his plan to do the same on Xenex and Romulus. Soleta and McHenry forced M'k'n'zy into a psychic vision McHenry had been exploring before Soleta summoned him: the primary universe, where "Mackenzie Calhoun" (M'k'n'zy's prime universe duplicate) was respected and liked by his family, friends and people. Soleta used the vision to help convince M'k'n'zy to stop the attack. Soleta then accompanied M'k'n'zy to Xenex and freed the remainder of his people from occupation. She, McHenry, Lefler, Kallinda and M'k'n'zy recruited the Xenexian population into the Terran Rebellion and joined up themselves, although M'k'n'zy asked they call him "Mackenzie" as he was inspired by the image Soleta saw and made him a good person. ( |Cutting Ties}}) category:mirror universe characters category:terran Rebellion members category:vulcans Category:romulans Category:genetic hybrids Category:2337 births